Misery
Misery by Maroon 5 is featured in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Blaine with The Warblers. It is sung at the beginning of the episode, as preparation for Regionals, and was originally going to be the opening number for the competition, until Kurt told Blaine that the Warblers seemed like "Blaine and the Pips," since he always gets solos in the club and no-one else does. Lyrics Blaine (The Warblers): Oh yeah (pa-pa) (ooooh) (pa-pa) (Oooooh) Oh yeah (pa-pa) (ooooh) (oooh, aaa) So scared of breaking it That you won't let it bend Now I wrote two hundred letters I will never send Sometimes these cuts are so much Deeper than they seem You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them be Blaine with The Warblers (Blaine): So let me be And I'll set you free I am in misery There ain't nobody Who can comfort me (Oh yeah) Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah) Girl, you really got me bad You really got me bad Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back Blaine (The Warblers): Your salty skin and how it Mixes in with mine (Mixes in with mine) The way it feels to be Completely intertwined (Completely intertwined) It's not that I didn't care It's that I didn't know (That I didn't know) It's not what I didn't feel, It's (with The Warblers: what I didn't show) Blaine with The Warblers (Blaine): So let me be And I'll set you free I am in misery There ain't nobody Who can comfort me (Oh yeah) Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah Girl, you really got me bad You really got me bad Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back (Yeah) Blaine with The Warblers harmonizing: You say your faith is shaken You may be mistaken You keep me wide awake and Waiting for the sun (The Warblers: Waiting for the sun) I'm desperate and confused So far away from you I'm getting there I don't care where I have to go Blaine with The Warblers: Why do you do what you do to me, yeah Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah Why do you do what you do to me, yeah Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah I am in misery There ain't nobody Who can comfort me (Blaine: Oh yeah) Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah Girl, you really got me bad (Blaine: Oh\) You really got me bad (Blaine: Oh yeah) Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back Girl, you really got me bad (Blaine: Got me bad) You really got me bad (Blaine: Got me bad) Now I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back Errors *When The Warblers are singing the song Misery, Kurt puts his school bag over his left shoulder, but a few seconds later when he goes to sit down it is over his right shoulder, but he hasn't had the time to move it. Gallery 117308.jpg Gleemisery.jpg Miseryyy.jpg Tumblr m0fij3OKhf1qk71sao3 250.gif misery-Blaine.png tumblr mmnqecCGLj1ra5gbxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mmnqecCGLj1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmnqecCGLj1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmnqecCGLj1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmnqecCGLj1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmnqecCGLj1ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mmnqecCGLj1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mmnqecCGLj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Kurts2161.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two